


The cold helps

by MewmewRAWR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewmewRAWR/pseuds/MewmewRAWR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble where Dean gets punched and Lucifer makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The cold helps

The devil tilted his head ever so slightly, watching with a perplexed look from where he sat on the couch as the hunter trudged passed him and over to the fridge. His brows furrowed a bit when the other removed a slab of raw meat from the freezer and pressed it firmly against his cheek.

“….That’s  _disgusting_ , Dean.” There was a pause, followed by a question, “ _Why_  are you even doing that..?”

Dean glanced over at him from the corner of his eyes, not bothering to turn his head fully. “We’re outta frozen vegetables.” He received an even more perplexed look, and let himself lean back a bit against the fridge with a small sigh. “Got sucker punched in a fight, and cold helps the swelling go down.”

Lucifer looked at him for a moment, taking this new information in, before getting up off the couch and making his way over to the other man, standing directly in front of him.

The hunters brows furrowed a bit when the devil reached out, grasping his wrist and tugging his hand away from his face. “What’re you doing, Luce?” He eyed the devil, warily for a moment, tensing slightly when a hand reached out and cupped his face.

“Relax, Dean.” The devil looked at him for a moment, calmly, “You said the cold helps, right? Well, in case you’ve forgotten, I burn cold.”


End file.
